


Closet

by ughdotcom



Series: Graffiti [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Sequel to graffiti





	Closet

The whole school knew Roman Santos and Virgil Sanders had a rivalry. The purple-eyed and haired emo hated the theater kid with every bone in his body. Or so they thought.

 

“Bitch.” Virgil threw a crumpled piece of paper at Roman’s head.

 

Roman caught the paper expertly. “Just because I said your paper deserved an A plus and it got an A?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Roman chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics. “Just because the teacher can’t spot amazing writing when he sees it doesn’t make me the dick.”

 

“Yeah, but I can’t be rude to my teacher, can I?”

 

“True. But please stop tossing paper at me. It’s almost time for school.”

 

Virgil groaned. “I don’t want to go! We have to fight! I just wanna marathon Disney movies and binge  _ Sherlock _ !”

 

“Would Patton be happy? Also you have a spanish test today.”

 

“Why?” but he got up and grabbed his backpack. “You have to arrive before me, babe.” Virgil planted a kiss on Roman’s lips.

 

“Now I want to stay home.” Roman grumbled. “Your home, to be specific.”

 

Virgil sighed and shook his head. “Sorry babe. I’ll make out with you in the closet during lunch.”

 

“Okay.” Roman kissed Virgil before leaving the room. Virgil shoved a bunch of papers into his back before going downstairs.

 

“Bye Pat. Bye Lo.”

 

“Bye Virge!” Patton waved at his best friend and also son figure.

 

“Have an enjoyable day.” Logan said. “Ace your spanish test.”

 

“ _ Sí, Mamá _ .”

 

“Did you just call me mom?” Logan said in a dismayed voice.

 

“ _ Sí. Adios, mamá y papá _ .”

 

“Roman would be proud!” Patton told him as he dashed out the door. Virgil started walking to school, entering the schoolyard only for his one and only rival to black him.

 

“Fuck off, Roman.”

 

“No chance, Negative Nancy.” Virgil flinched at the female name and Roman immediately felt bad. He put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder under the pretense of stopping him from moving past, but gave it a reassuring squeeze. Virgil wanted to smile, but he kept the frown on his face.

 

“Let go of me.” he grunted.

 

Roman did “ok, bitch.”

 

“Bitch.” Virgil walked to his next class.

 

At lunch Roman and Virgil though no one would notice if they left the lunchroom at the same time. They were wrong.

 

“People!” a theater kid like Roman stood on a chair. Their name was Harley and they were in stage crew. “Roman and Virgil just left the lunchroom. They are going to go fight. Let’s follow them!” About half the kids let out a cheer and followed them out.

 

They all assumed that inside the broom closet Roman and Virgil were throwing punches. They were wrong.

 

They heard a moan from inside the closet. “One of them must have thrown a punch!” one of the people said excitedly.

 

One girl in the back was skeptical. If someone had thrown a punch, there would probably be a shout of “Fucking bitch!”. Or maybe she just wanted everything to be gay.

 

Harley creaked the closet door open to watch. Well, they were not expecting that. Virgil was pinned to the wall under Roman, and they were making out. 

 

Virgil and Roman broke apart. “Fuck.” Virgil said as he took in the sight of half the students in their grade staring at them.

 

“This is going to take a lot of explaining.” Roman said.

 

“Ya think.” Harley crossed their arms as Roman and Virgil left the closet (ha).

 

“Have any of you ever committed a felony?” Roman leaned against the lockers. The girl from before raised her hand. “What did you do?” he asked.

 

“Graffiti. Like you.”

 

“What?”

 

“My dudes. I know everything.”

 

“Ok….” Roman gave her a concerned look. “Anyway, we graffitied shit. Together. Without knowing. And we found out it was each other a while back. And started dating. Short version.”

 

“Damn.” Harley wolf whistled. “Was not expecting that. Give me the whole fluffy gay romance now.”

 

“I can.” the girl said.

 

“Why!” Virgil said.

 

“I am basically god to you guys. Basically.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” she handed some paper to Harley. “Here’s the story. Hope you’re fine with making out.” she walked away and they all followed her with confused eyes.


End file.
